The Shadow
The Shadow is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. The Shadow Shadow Network User authentication... Failed. Unrecognized intrusion detected. Lethal-'' ''OVERRIDE: Mistress Shadow likes Shadow Melons. Processing... Override accepted. Welcome back administrator. Accessing profile list... Access granted. Profile selected: The Shadow. Quote Long ago, in times long forgotten, with the creation of the Shadow Network and its first resident, a question was asked. "What is my purpose in life?" To this day, that Shadow still does not know. But he does know what he lives for. He lives to fight, to destroy, to carry the burdens of those around him. But he lives his life proudly, uncaring of its hardships. He lives for his Mistress and Mother, the one who guided him through life with love and care. He lives for his creator, Mors Schatten. My name is The Shadow. And I shall protect the only one to matter, no matter the cost. - The Shadow, speaking of his past life, and the motto he now lives by. Overview The Shadow is the leader of the Shadow Network, an enigmatic figure who makes contact with the various characters at a currently unknown time. He accompanies several characters at certain times over the course of the story, but otherwise works on his own projects. Affiliations The Shadow Network. Physical Appearance As the leader of the Shadow Network, the Shadow appears as a cloaked figure, his entire form undiscernible and unclear, hiding what truly lies underneath. Standing at a height of 8 feet, he is a massive figure, towering over the many people he encounters outside of the Shadow Network. Tendrils of darkness surround him as a hint of armor can be seen on the outside, created in the fashion of Shadow Smithing. His own appearance cannot be seen, and thus, no one but his creator and mother, and his closest friend knows of what he looks like, or of his emotions. His human form, used for infiltration and such comprises of a 8 feet tall, fully armored figure in which none can see what is inside. Clothing/wardrobe His normal garb consists of an all black wardrobe, due to his preference of the color. Typically, he is seen only in his cloak of Shadows, but his human wardrobe has him wearing a black trench coat, black utility pants, black combat boots, black combat gloves and even a black shirt, paired with a specially designed full head helmet, suited to protect the wearer from observation, and all of them armored. Hobbies Cooking and baking have always been a hobby for The Shadow, ever since his early life even. Personality The Shadow is an aloof character, being detached and cold. He has a stride of purpose, a march almost, with a demeanor cold enough to make heat shiver in fear. In the various fields that he has taken part of, whether it be for the Shadow Network or his Mistress and Mother, he has been seen to act ruthlessly, efficiently, without the slightest regret for morals. Bypassers have commented on how he seemed extremely cold, almost robotic like. At the same time, The Shadow has been shown to be extremely polite and kind even, such as showing forgiveness to disloyal behavior by a Shadow soldier, gently admonishing others for mistakes, even playing with children with a cheer and joy. Although cold, he is also kind and childish, as evident by a few pranks that he has committed. One of his most noticeable traits is his loyalty to a select few. The amount of devotion shown when he is truly committed to something or someone is admirable, with his willingness to tear down the sky if need be amongst some of his morals. Currently, the only people who The Shadow has shown such loyalty to his Mistress and Mother, Schatten, as well as his closest friend, the Grim Reaper. Early Life currently secured under advanced tier 1 encryption locks. decryption in progress... Current Life currently secured under advanced tier 1 encryption locks. decryption in progress... Family Mistress, Creator, and Mother: Mors Schatten. Weaponry currently secured under advanced tier 1 encryption locks. decryption in progress... Combat abilities/Strategies currently secured under advanced tier 1 encryption locks. decryption in progress... Powers/Abilities currently secured under advanced tier 1 encryption locks. decryption in progress... Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat, where this story originated from, he is known as Shadow1176. He loves to bake and cook a wide variety of meals and desserts. Credits *Character created by Shadow1176. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters